One man army
by Aloysius Deshra
Summary: The team meets quite literally, a one-man army, does he become a friend or foe. Rewrite of and extension of movie and fluff. OC x GoGO. Former name was New Kid or Veteran. Currently under rebooting process
1. Rebooting AN

**So I know those who try to follow my story will wonder why I removed like all chapters so here's why, if you want to read otherwise just wait a while till I finish writing the rebooted chapter 1.**

 **I read through my own story cause I was bored and realised it's not really making much sense so I decided to reboot it while I was out leaving only the second chapter while I wrote this AN and the rebooted chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post the rebooted chapter by this Friday due to school and life being an extreme dick.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a reboot of my first BH6 story which I realised did not make much sense so yea. Constructive feedback please and please PLEASE** _ **PLEASE**_ **read the ANs. I would clarify things there, it's annoying when people don't read the AN then tell me what I already realized. And if I do reply a review it'll be at the end with the exact comment followed by my reply.**

 **Sorry for being gone so long like serious writer's block on a lot of things.**

 **By the way this is in a way a cross with Star Wars, only the weapons and tech my OC uses are from Star Wars, maybe some other SW characters to tell about his background. All details at the end.**

 **I own nothing but my OC, only one-two in this story(If it goes as I planned, which is nothing actually)**

 **The story begins at the island immediately after they first battle with Yokai. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Baymax was taking off to go after Yokai with Hiro on his back, as they were about to exit through the hole, something pulled him back to the ground from mid-flight. "Let me go!" Hiro yelled back at the other 4 members. "We aren't doing anything, something else is holding you." Fred told Hiro, shaking his empty hands in the air to prove his point.

"Who else would be here?! There's only the 6 of us here!" He motioned to the 6 he was referring to. "Now let me GO!" Hiro yelled at them.

"Someone else is here, we should check it out." GoGo said walking away as if Hiro hadn't just yelled at them all. The others agreed and Hiro landed Baymax, although reluctantly, to join in the search after having realised Yokai probably got away by then. They headed back the way they came to search after checking the entire area they were in. They walked out to the corridor, looking out for the slightest movement. Suddenly they heard a click and turned around to see a person in some kind of armour with a gun they've never seen before leveled at Hiro's head. "See told you someone else was here." GoGo tried sounding confident but nervousness was evident in her voice about the gun pointed at her friend's head. The guy walked forward as the team backed further down the corridor. It was a staring competition between the person and the team.

Hiro finally got out, "Who are you? What do you want? Let me go, we can talk this out like civil people right?"

"Oh nothing, I was just walking around, exploring this place." A deep voice with a strong tang of sarcasm rang out from him as he shoved Hiro towards them who quickly stumbled to the gang.

"Why are you here." Wasabi asked, trying to sound threatening.

"I heard people arguing after the sounds of battle. I came to check it out." The guy replied. "Kid you should be glad you have loyal and tolerant friends, there are others who would have ended you then and there." He continued.

"Okay sooo…How did you even hear it? Like we're so far away from mainland." Fred asked.

"Your group of 'heros' have interesting tech, especially when they're created by a 14 year old, _Hiro Hamada_." The guy added.

"But...how…? I never told you my name." Hiro replied stuttering.

"Earth technology is primitive, even your robot. That includes your highest security protection. Hacking all the surveillance satellites was as easy as breathing. And training in an open mansion is not the smartest when you could be considered a hostile militia." The guy replied.

"Fine okay but why are you even following us?" Honey Lemon asks clearly offended.

"Few ever have the brains for creating such advanced technology with what little you have. If it wasn't for brains like Hiro's and the communication across species the galaxy I know would be as primitive as yours. Now such brains are rare and catch my interest." He replies coldly.

"Soo what do we do with you?" Fred asks putting his hands behind his head.

"You go back to the lab, there's a thumb drive with the full recording of what you guys were watching somewhere, it should give you a background on this facility. Speak to no one of me. I will help you when you need it otherwise I will refrain from interfering with your business." He instructs and turns to walk away.

"How do we contact you?" Wasabi asks curiously.

"You won't." He says as he turns a corner.

The gang rush after him but turn to an empty corridor. "Well that's an…interesting turn of events."

They go back to where they were fighting and start searching for the thumb drive the guy mentioned. After 15 minutes they find it and fly to Hiro's house to check it out.

The movie basically continues from here to a year after the movie where the mystery guy helps them here and there without their knowledge

The gang are hanging at Fred's house just as they get a call to an emergency at the bank. They suit up and rush there and meet up with the police outside.

"What's the situation?" Hiro hurriedly asks the officer that looks like he's in-charge. "12 armed men inside, possibly more, with an unaccounted number of hostages. We've already tried bargaining with them but they refuse. The snipers will take out as many as they can on your signal. Think you guys can handle this?" The chief tells him before letting Hiro think about it.

"Okay give us a layout and we'll get the hostages out." Hiro nods at the officer.

Hiro starts assigning roles and they all enter just as hostages run out from the back and some of the armed men drop dead. Then they see the same guy from a year ago run out the rear with the hostages.

As the police check on all the hostages that escaped and the guy walks toward Hiro and gang. "What. The. Hell. Happened?!" GoGo half yells.

"The situation called for it. They were discussing on killing one of the hostages." He replied simply.

"How did you even get in there?! And why were you even in there?!" Hiro asks clearly annoyed he didn't inform them.

"I have my methods, I've always been at your rescues in case it needs salvaging. Now go say you rescued the hostages." He instructs as he turns around.

"Men died! We don't kill people!" Honey Lemon yelled at him.

"Those were the snipers, I stunned the others. Do you not think I already know that?" He says with a strong smell of hostility in his voice as he pulls out his pistol and flips something. "Would you like to try it?" He dares Honey Lemon while pointing it at her.

The police see this and point their guns at him and order him to put his hands up Surprisingly he does and says "We're just friends, I'm not a threat. Go in and arrest the robbers." After some time the police all lower their pistol slightly and repeats his words before doing as he says.

"What. The. Hell." GoGo audibly says the gang with their jaws dropped. The guy pointedly ignores it and just walks away calmly and pulls out some vehicle which hovers and zooms off.

The group stays too stunned to realize he left. When the gang ask if anyone else saw him, only the hostages did. Whatever magical powers he had, he could mind control. And he could cloak himself excellently.

They did as he said and claimed the rescue with the assistance from the snipers, even though they didn't like it no one other than the hostages would have believed them.

He would have been a game changer if he helped, except he didn't want to be seen. He just wanted to be a guardian angel, a mortal guardian. They had to find him like it or not.

So they found themselves searching all of San Fransokyo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon in his van, Fred in his father's helicopter, GoGo on her suit and Hiro flying Baymax. They found nothing, at all. But they search over again. And again.

{GoGo POV}

I hit something that appeared out of nowhere and I hit it _hard_ , given the speed I was racing at, it is a given that anything would be hard. "Guys I think I found something." I hit my microphone while getting my bearings. There was no replies and I hit it again. "Guys? Anyone?" I hear nothing but my own voice. _Shit._

"What do you guys want?" I hear the distinct voice of the mystery man.

"We just want some answers." I tell him calmly.

"Fine." He says before I feel a cool sensation on my left upper arm that spreads to the rest of my body and finally my vision goes dark.

After an unknown period of time

"What the hell happened?!" I yell immediately when I wake up. I see the man who's standing in front of me looking at a tablet.

He looks up at me then nonchalantly says, "About time." Then he looks away at someone else.

I manage to turn my eyes in the direction he turned to and see Honey Lemon on one of Fred's couches, with a band of electricity over her wrists and ankles.

I finally think to check myself over. Seated on another one of Fred's chairs hands. Similarly restrained while my legs were out of view but they were restrained alright, I could barely move then around .

I turn and get a good look of the room we were in and saw Hiro, Wasabi and Fred all in a semicircle that continued from Honey Lemon around the man, a large desk and some wall probably in Fred's mansion. Heathcliff is standing off to one side like normal.

 _He probably already explained to him._

Hiro and Fred still seem knocked out and Wasabi is just restlessly trying to get out to no avail while Honey Lemon is sitting with droplets of nervous perspiration rolling down her forehead.

I notice Baymax off to one side seemingly deactivated. Then turn back to the man who now seems focused on Fred and Hiro looking at the tablet he had when I woke.

I turn to look at Wasabi and Honey Lemon and try to gesture my head at Baymax. They quickly get the idea and nod their support. Suddenly I yelp "OW!" as sharply and loudly as I can but Baymax does not activate at all.

"Smart try." The man says not even bothering to look at me. "But I pulled his programming cards."

 _Great, and we know what good Baymax is without his programming cards._

He cleared the room of a lot, or this room had nothing in it to begin with.

Soon Hiro and Fred started to wake and the man left them and sat in a chair.

"Here's what happened, at 2350 hours Earth time yesterday, I personally met each of you at different locations on San Fransokyo and 2 minutes later I knocked each of you out and brought all of here to your friend, Fred's, house, where we currently are at. The list of your wants as follows: Hiro, Who I am, Honey Lemon and Wasabi, answer some questions, similarly GoGo, some answers, lastly Fred, if I would join your gang. You can bring any dispute to your wants to me now or keep your mouth shut for eternity." He ends by looking at each of us till we shaked our heads.

When he looked at Hiro, Hiro requested. "Please also tell us why holding us here is necessary?" The man looks behind and presses something on the tablet he left on the desk while bringing up a helmet view of Hiro and a fried Baymax on a rooftop. The video plays listing exactly as the man said Hiro wanted.

"You didn't ask for that then so no I will not answer that. Any issues?" The man coldly tells Hiro who gives a meek shake of his head and the man continues on to me.

I give a firm no, clear that he gave us that short window which is more than he gave before anyway.

"Firstly, I am Primus, house Wren, clan Vizsla. Warrior and son of Mandalore. Occupation: Mercenary. Would I join your gang, not unless there's a very good reason to. Now your questions Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo." He says in a very straightforward manner.

"Why are you _restraining_ us? How did you even come to Earth, or even our galaxy? What the hell can you do? And lastly, can you let us out of these…restraints?" Honey Lemon literally says in one breath.

"I could remove the restraints off of you but I won't, not till these hostilities towards me are resolved. I don't want to end up killing you, I know how easy it is to break the bones of those raised on Earth. In my galaxy, what you would call intergalactic travel is not just possible but commonplace. I own my own ship which I piloted here. I can easily use what you would call lethal force, to put it simply I am a walking armoury. I am a excellent hand-to-hand fighter, sword fighting, as you call it, sharpshooting and bounty hunting, last I am Force sensitive. Roughly sums it up, happy?" Primus explains in the same tone as before.

"What is Force sensitive." Honey Lemon asks with a quirk in her eyes.

"Short answer: I am telepathic and telekinetic. Long answer: The Force is a metaphysical and ubiquitous power that binds and holds the galaxy together and is present in everyone, however some with an exceptionally higher amount of 'Force' in them are able to wield it to change and manipulate their environment, themselves and possibly others. This group are referred to as being Force sensitive." Primus puts out on the table simply.

Wasabi is about to start opening his mouth when Primus suddenly whips around and activates some sort of plasma the length of a sword. A second later a blob of metal drips down and he just as quickly deactivates it into a metal hilt and a streak of light erupts from his hand hitting a human looking shadow that popped up just as he fired. The shadow drops into a heap once the light hit it. And finally the sound of whatever liquified metal that was hits the floor with a loud metallic _ting_ having solidified mid air

"Terrorist _di'kut_ (idiot)." Primus mutters as he turns back to us. "The terrorists want me dead because I am currently hired by your state government to go overseas to take out these terrorist groups." He explains in a flash when he sees the looks on all our faces.

Wasabi manages to get over it and ask, "So you're basically being our mortal guardian angel? Honey Lemon covered the rest."

"Essentially I am and while I am mortal, don't think for one moment it would be that easy to kill me." Primus puts across in a harsh and serious tone.

I start by asking, "So we're supposed to live our lives as if we never met you?" He nods in reply. "Then why are you even meeting us? And why not do your mind bendy thing so we all _forget_ we ever saw you?"

"First, it is better to leave a person's memories untouched, there could be…disastrous side effects. Those policemen saw me as a person in civilian clothes and a model gun, what I did is called a mind trick so they forgot only that short snippet. And let me remind you that it was you guys searching for me in the first place, this is simply to settle your curious minds." Primus replies in a extremely calm voice.

"Why don't you want to be seen though? The government and terrorists already knows of your existence, what's stopping them from revealing you?" I ask. He takes a moment to think then replies, "I just prefer it that way. They know what's good for them after they tried to do just that, unlike you guys."

"Alright then but how the hell were you at four places at exactly the same time?"

"Simple, advanced robotics. Proxy come in and show them." Primus says before a humanoid robot walks in. "Proxy change to Heathcliff."

The robot slowly has glitches like on a screen and he somehow shortened itself and looked exactly like him. "Fred talk to Proxy." Primus instructs and Fred curiously obeys. Proxy behaved exactly like him, it was as if it _was_ him.

 _Explains alot._

"Thanks Proxy, you can go now." Primus finally dismisses the robot who walks away. "You're welcome Prime." Proxy responds before leaving.

"There you go, hostilities settled?" He asks as the door closes behind the robot. We all nod in response and he hits a button on the table and the electricity vanishes. I grab and rub both my wrists and walk towards Primus, the gang follows.

"Really though you would be a great help if you joined us." Hiro tells him.

"I would be a crutch, you five would not develop your full potential and rely too much on me."

"But if we know you're out there, then we would end up wasting the energy to keep finding and bothering you." Hiro starts reasoning.

"That's why you guys have to stop it." He folds his arms to dissuade us.

"We will, we already proved as much." Honey Lemon insists.

"Yea sure, it's been half a year since we met at the island." He points out.

"True but we had Callaghan to deal with." I finally point out and continue with a sigh "Look if you want to be all mystical we're still going to find you and keep bugging you and _not_ be doing whatever the hell it is you want us to be doing. So just join us."

" _haar'chak_ (damn it), Fine." Primus sighs and concedes knowing we very well would.

"How 'bout you tell us more about yourself? Other than what you already told us." Fred asks again.

Primus took of his helmet to reveal short hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and wore a smirk on his face and balances it between his hand and hip. "What I told you not enough?"

"Not really." I admit and eye him carefully.

"Alright then, you can call me Prime, that's what my friends and family call me at least." He finally loosens up.

"What was that sword thing just now? A laser sword?" Wasabi asks.

"Lightsaber, I dual-wield mine." He pulls two metallic things off his belt one cylindrical and the other more blocky. "This is a regular saber I built," He says lifting the cylinder and it ignites with _pop hiss_ , our faces are bathed in white light and he waves it around and it makes a _whomp_ noise when he makes sudden movements and hums. "And this is from my friend, I'm it's safe keeper and guardian, a symbol to all Mandalorians across the galaxy which he entrusts me to protect. We call it the Darksaber." He says as he turns off the previous one and holds the blocky blade with a black blade that came out with a higher pitch. It seemed like a black hole and the light took a lot longer to dissipate giving it a solid look when he swung it quickly. All the sounds were higher in pitch making it sound like some sort of whistle.

"So it's basically my plasma blades." Wasabi states simply.

"Close, that's something else we can test out, if it can cut all materials like mine. But they are quite similar, you use lasers to contain the plasma right. Mine can reflect blaster bolts so it isn't, honestly I don't know how it all works. But since yours is wider cutting corners is gonna be hard." Primus states simply.

"All materials?" Fred probes curiously.

"Practically all, only a handful are resistant. My armour is made out of Mandalorian iron which is the toughest material in the galaxy and resistant but at the cost of weight and rarity." He corrects himself.

"Nice so you're almost a walking tank." Fred ends excitedly.

"What do you guys normally do, before all this hero crap and me." Primus continues heading out the door clearly driving the attention away from him.

"Hang out, chat, school, yea that's basically it. How old are you?" Wasabi states.

"Turning 20, trained and educated from when I could walk and read till I was 16, then I went to work. By your standards that's young, in my culture it's normal and you're an adult at 16 and besides we start learning by the time we're 2." Primus says off the bat.

"You're basically our age, we could get you into our school, then…" Hiro says while trying to come up with a plan. "Done." Primus cuts him off. "Me and two friends joined when I was researching on you guys."

"Wait so you've been in our school and we didn't notice you, in your weird armour?" I ask with a slight tinge of anger.

 _How did_ I _not notice him, I'm supposed to be the most aware of my surroundings!_

"Civilian clothes, I know when to take my armour off okay." Primus says clearly offended.

"Who are your two friends anyway." Hiro quickly butts in to stop a possible argument.

"You'll meet them eventually, one is a Mandalorian the other is a Force user." Primus says before warning the group. "And _never_ insult Mandalorian traditions, and our armour is one of them."

"Alright fine sorry 'bout it, didn't know it was that." I hastily apologises try to avoid sounding sarcastic.

"Bye, I'm leaving now." Primus says putting on his helmet as we realise he already led us to the garden.

"Huh, it's coming 10 PM, were we really out that long?" Hiro asks Primus who nods.

"How are we supposed to return to our homes?" I ask when I realise he did bring us here.

He pulls out something and heads to Hiro before saying. "Hiro, Baymax's cards are here, Honey Lemon and Wasabi, his van is where you normally park it and GoGo, your armour is on the table over there. If you guys need me I'm on GoGo's roof just come up the elevator and I'll be there waiting."

Everyone walks away to start heading home and Primus just watches before turning away.

"Um…hey, since you stay on top of my house, why mine and how are you going back." I ask him as I approached him after I quickly slipped on my suit.

"Closest one to the bad part of town. It's easy for me to find stuff there than anywhere else. I use my jetpack." Primus answers me to the point.

"Ok cool, but you didn't tell us about the jetpack, what else you got." I ask slightly nervous he would get angry.

"If I went down to specifics it could take a day, every part of my armour is a weapon and stores a tool or another weapon. So the easiest way is to just watch and learn." Primus actually remained calm explaining it.

"Race you home." I say before starting off on my discs.

"You're on." He yells as before some rocket powers.

I race across the rooftops as fast as I can trying not to worry about where Primus is. Once I see my rooftop come into view I see a figure standing there by the elevator with something between his hand and hip.

"Beat you." He laughs out once I come to a halt.

I'm panting as I'm slightly out of breath and I see a gloved hand offered to me. I shake it and he makes me look at him with it.

"How long have you been here before you spotted me?" I ask as I pull off my helmet and hold it similarly to him.

"About a minute or two. Night." Primus says before turning away from the elevator.

"Um can I maybe sort of see your place?" I suddenly ramble out of nervousness.

 _What the hell Ethel what are you even nervous about?_

"Oh…kay?" Primus says eyeing me weirdly.

He takes a few steps and I follow right beside him. "Here it is." He says abit grandly.

"The hell there is nothing here." I start scratching my head. We do the exact same thing 3 more times before I actually get annoyed and yell at him. "The. Hell. Is. It. There is nothing here but empty space, NOTHING."

He presses something on his gauntlet and a large metal ship appears exactly where he was gesturing.

[Primus POV]

 _She's cute when she's annoyed._

"Welcome to the Dark Angel." I say while walking up the ramp I already had lowered.

"All my stuff are here and I don't want anyone seeing it, so don't wander." I warn her. She nods and decided not to ask me. I show her the basic places like the cargo hold, drop bay, with my 6 other Proxies on the seats to deploy fellow Mandalorians if they need to, the cockpit, turrets, lounge cross dining area, kitchen and lastly the cabin area.

"Thanks knucklehead." GoGo says once I'm done.

"You're welcome genius." I tell her and wave her out.

I head back to my room before I hear someone knocking on the walls. "Hey genius you cloaking your ship or not!"

Of course it's GoGo. I thumb the button on my gauntlet.

"There, ya' happy now?!"

Of course no response.

Flopping onto my bed at the side I start shedding off my armour.

I shower then head to the bed I start to think.

 _Great I just made another deal to be part of a team, why did I even do that… But they're different from the last team, to them it was just a job, surviving, Hiro and gang…they treat each other like family, like the_ Ghost _crew._ With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.

…

 **I'm finally back after I think promising a chapter due like 2 months ago but I really felt it was crappy again. I'll try not to leave the story dead so long, but in general I'm kind of at a writer's block so any idea about a bad guy they need to fight or anything is highly appreciated**

 **ZILLAFAN: You could make the guy a marine, with weapons from Ghost Recon: Future Soldier or Black Ops 2.**

 **Me: I meant the plot was rebooting and I already had plans for my OC, but making a guy a marine would be a pretty good reason for combat skills. I read up and all the weapons exist in real life so would make a nice timeline fit assuming BH6 happens around the current timeline, then again there haven't been many new guns coming out.**

 **And…yea...thats...it…**

 **Primus' he's 6 foot tall, his Mando armour is using a black, white and blue colour scheme, weapons are: lightsaber, Darksaber, 2 DC-17 blaster pistols, 2 WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and an EE-3 carbine rifle. And while he can use the** _ **Force**_ **but for all fairness he won't use it in combat but more just physical enhancement, reading minds and situational awareness, I think it makes him too op(Plus he's a freaking Mando they are already GREAT at guerilla combat). I'll try to post a picture of him and post it as the story cover, there will be two versions of him one is his 'battle' other in his 'casual' attire. His ship is basically a Dark Angel from GOF2HD, only the hull is larger, it is supposed to be his home so** _ **DUH**_ **it's huge.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
